Twin Worlds
by burning book
Summary: Link is ordinary guy at school, so when his life is compleatly ripped away from he cant help but be bitter for a while. the new life he thrown in of magic, swords and villains is pretty cool thought.
1. Chapter 1

Link is ordinary guy at high school so when his life is completely ripped away from he cant help but be bitter for a while. the new life hes thrown in of magic, swords and villains it is pretty cool thought.

Here is the beginning of my story enjoy

I woke up to the sound of my own voice screaming. I lied there for a minute or two before i calmed down no one came they never come any more they know better. I sigh and look at the glass of water I put beside my table before i go to sleep. every night its a nightmare the same one actually. you see when i was little there was a man and i dont remember much about him but he always was around at my school outside my house it just was a normal thing to see him in the background i was 4 at the time so that was a reasonable thought. one day though i woke up and to my shock saw the man in my room. I knew this wasn't right he wasn't aloud in my house so i called my parents, the man smiled and pulled out a big knife like the size of me. i was shivering a bit you know i didn't have a grip on life and death yet but i knew about pain and trust me when i say that at that age i had felt pain I was not joking I always fell at one point or another on gravel on a fire burnt me ... you get it. so my parents run in and I can see my dad clearly shocked at this mans appearance my dad starts shouting but i don't under stand i think it was gibberish or something. looking at the man he began getting frantic so he ran at me he slashed at me but i turned a the right time and the blade went through my back to the bone. my dad charged at the man. the last thing i remember is fuzzy there jumbled up images and sounds there is the sound of fire and some one whispering to me and my pain not there but i clearly remember these eyes such a beautiful color. They were a blue that was absolutely stunning. then i woke up in a hospital and I got put into a house with out my parents and it was scary. I understand now that my parents were murdered and i was put in foster care the only thing i got from my parents was a black box. it was bigger than my hand. and had a key hole. it came with no key i was told I would get it in the future through a note from my parents who had there will written out for me. looking at the clock again I sighed it was five now. I rolled on my bed until i fell off it. and dragged my self to the bathroom with my blankets still around me, I'm not the best at waking up i can handle being tired but its the getting out of my blankets that I cant do. so I dragged myself to the shower and turned the hot water on. I grabbed my toothbrush a tooth paste and finally the hard part. I went under my blanket and took my seat pants off and as quick as i could i opened the shower door and jumped in to the warm water. the water was a little hot but I dealt with it and grabbed my shampoo and smiled it had started out a good day so far not a problem in sight.. then the water went cold.

########

I walked out of the shower freezing and completely numb. i grumbled to myself and dyed my self but looking for my clothes i forgot them. i looked at my towel covered body i had a slightly visible six pack but nothing to really be ashamed of i walked out into my room grabbing my compression shorts (spandex boxers for guys used commonly in rugby) and grabbed myself black shorts and a dark green t shirt and put them on. I finally walked to the stairs and down to the kitchen i pulled out some cereal and a bowl. finally after my cereal was finished my foster brothers and sister were getting out of there rooms. they saw me and stopped. I glared at them and spoke.

"So.. which one of you had a shower last night and used ever last bit of hot water?" they all looked towards Samantha.

"I was going on a late night date and i may have let the water run while i did my hair." she said sheepishly.

there was a collective "ughhh." you see Samantha's make up takes hours to do sometimes.

i shook my head and looked at the clock it was 5:50 I put my dish in the sink and walked out.

"hey guys" I called

they looked at me. "what?"

"I have a study date with Romani today so ill be home late." I smirked at them

there was some whistles as i walked out of the house.

I looked to my bike my pride and joy. it was dark green dirt bike. Chrome siding and a bit bulky for a regular dirt bike but my bike can hit 225 miles and hour. and its extremely illegal to modify the bike like I did but with my foster parents being in special forces of the hyrule state military I got them to pull a few strings. The one good thing about my foster parents... well there is the fact that they got me permission to build jumps all along the forest path towards my school, i grinned. picking up my bag threw it over my shoulder and slung my leg over on my bike. ripping out of the garage I turned to the forest trail and speed over to it. in the trail You could see the jumps right on the left to i pulled to them and revved my engine again i glanced at my speed. it was 84 when I hit the first jump the second jump i took at 96 and the last jump was a small ride away and getting my bike at 165 i hit the jump. when i was in the air i could see i was about 20 25 feet above the jump and climbing. leaning back my bike back flipped slow and controlled. When the jump landing came closer i had my bikes front tire in the air and landed bouncing off my back tire and the momentum throwing me forwards into the right potion. to ride safely the rest of the way to school.

the school parking lot pulled up in a few minutes of going 60 and as got to the end of the trail i saw the bike shed for our school**(a bike shed is pretty much a locked room where students who constantly ride bikes to school can lock there bikes away safely)**. riding my bike there i locked it in the shed and walked the minute walk to school. on the walk there saw a familiar red head. So I took off down across the street ti catch up with her and finally when i did catch up with her i was in the school.

"Oh.. Link I didn't know you walked this way?"

"ya I normally don't but today I have work so I was like hey I will ride my bike today. and here I am." malon shook her head at this

"link stay here for a moment" i didn't hear her say that as i talked about my bike.

"... and it has the nicest paint job eve... what?"

"Link some times I feel like your the biggest dork ever."

"For what? I didn't do any thing stupid"

"yes you did."

"no I did not." she sighed.

"Then why are we in the girls washroom.?"

"wait WHAT. when did we go here i was following you." At this Romani slapped here hand over her face.

"while you were rambling on about your oh so precious bike i told you to wait for a moment and we would go to class but you didn't even acknowledge me."

"whoops.. well I have always wondered what a girls washroom looks like. and to be ho..."

"LINK WHAT THE F**K YOU PERVERT WHERE YOU WATCHING ROMANI WHILE SHE WENT TO THE WASHROOM!" yelled the voice behind me and when i turned around ther was maple.

"oh ya hey maple so funny story actually..."

"out out out OUT." maple yelled pushing me through the door. I got lots of weird looks when people in the school look over at me. so i smiled sheepishly. i took off to my next class math. ugh it was 12 U phisycs wich is university level science and i cant remember why i took it... Oh right I need it to get into HU hyrule university aka the most prestigious university in the entire country. I am actually a shoe in to get in to the school because of my fencing I am an amazing fencer it just comes naturally. Any ways me and my friends are all going there. Romani made it for her marks she wants to be a vet. Maple made it for kick boxing and let me tell you she is scarier then playing a women s rugby team **(girls you can get viscous in contact sports no joke.) ** the there is Sara my childhood friend. all of these people are my friends and its funny because when a guy has three really hot girls that are his friends and doesn't sleep with them people think he is gay but im not. i like Romani enough to try dating but im not sure. any ways its really cool how we met you see they were in my classes in school. simple really except Sara i just knew her since i can remember.

"link!"

i turned around and there was Sara looking as happy as she always does.

"Link get to class now the bell rung." and she ran to her class.

i looked towards my class and groaned.

My teacher Mr, smit was going on about a new student. and when the guy walked in i looked at him weirdly he was wearing a white cowl and had his hair long in the back his clothing were spandex looking and he had bandages wraps around his wrists and some on his leg. it looked really bad ass and from what i know he Must be Sheikan. he scans the room and the minute he locks eyes with me he stares me down and walks towards the empty desk he sits down and gives a curt nod and say "My name is Sheik." the whole time he is staring intently at me. And the only thing I can look at are his eyes a startling blue that makes me want to weep because those are the same eyes as the ones in my dream.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The rest of class went un interrupted and that's fine with me, but when you have this guy with scary eyes staring at you it un nerves you a lot... like a big amount. Okay to tell the truth I was freaking out his eyes were so familiar and scary looking at the same time. Calm down see im completely freaking out because he has blue eyes.

"Link you alright? The bell rung a minute ago..." saria trailed off.

"sorry I have been really out of it so far today. Lets just grab some lunch my treat we can head out with everyone."

"fine butttt, I get an ice cream cone." and she walked away.

##############

"hey link over here." I looked over to see Sara and Romani... wait was that oh great.

"hey Romani Sara and Sheeeiiik you guys ready to go?"

"ya sure, Maple detention so she cant come." so we walked away from the school down the side walk in a complete awkward silence.

"so how did you guys met sheik?" I asked trying to keep a conversation and Romani awnsered

"oh hes in my music class and we got to talking and I invited him."

"cool" and it surprised me when sheik spoke up.

"ya and sorry about ummm starring at you all last class link, you just look very... familiar."

"Okay so it's not only me I thought I was going crazy. Seriously do I know you from somewhere?" I had no idea at all.

"no I don't believe so... sorry."

"no its alright Not like I was expecting to know you its just weird."

we walked for a while and Sara picked up the conversation I mostly listened until we got to the restaurant and ordered pizza. A large for all of us and let me tell you sheik can eat.

He ate about half the pizza and when we asked him why he responded with "if you ate my mothers cooking you would understand why." how bad is her cooking

I payed for the food and bought Sara her ice cream and left to catch up with the I got there Romani spoke up.

"so link me and Sara where thinking that we could have a celebration for your 17 birthday and we thought we could have a movie marathon and then head to the hyrule amusement park the next morning."

I put an obvious frown on my face

"what if I don't want to go" they giggled and obviously heard the sarcasm in my voice

"but Link it will be over night like from Saturday to Sunday at Saras house. And there will be 3 girls and you so you might want to invite a guy or two. Unless we invite sheik and tiaras crush Mat." I looked at sheik

"ya that's cool im fine with that, just no inappropriate talk while guys are around ... im serious I am scared for life ever since I heard you guys talking about your monthly girl issues_** (if your to young to understand that you shouldn't be on this website) **_

"alright and link don't bring sweat pants this time."

sheik spoke up "why. Whats wrong with sweat pants?"

"oh Saras house has no AC and is in the old lost forest area and it gets so humid and hot that you sweat like crazy. So bring shorts to sleep in and clothes for the next day because if you bring more you will die."

"its alright I can wear my sheikan robes, Wait If its that hot what do you girls wear?"  
Sara blushed but Romani just looked at sheik plainly.

"we wear boy shorts and our bras why."

sheik looked at me in the eyes they were still blue and creepy.

"and link wants us to believe he not gay?"

Sara blushed more and Romani just giggled.I spoke up to make sure he understood im NOT gay.

"hey its not like I do occasionally stare but when you become friends with these people for long enough its not provocative its just like at the beach except a bra instead of a bikini top that looks like a bra. I think, right Romani ?" Sara and her walked away.

"what... I don't know im a guy." _**(seriously If any of you girls want to tell me because I have actual no idea if there the same they look the same.)**_

"so sheik now that they left want to head to class I think were already five minutes late." that seemed to have gotten sheik into action

"then lets go I cant miss my class I have 12Uphysics and its the first day what if there's a pop qu..."

and by then he was to far away for me to hear.

"oh well, looks like im walking alone.. sad face."

#### #### ####

I got on my bus after a hard day of sitting and listening to teachers talk and find my bus packed with no seats clearly visible.. crap.

"Hey link... Over here." I look and who do I see at the second back seat of the bus sheik. I walk over closer and and sit down next to him.

"hey thanks I didn't know u went on this bus."

"ya well you know we didn't talk about buses, so it never came up."

"alright ya that's cool so hows life for you so far?"

"umm I guess its alright my sister is really annoying though."

"whats her name, her names Zelda shes contently talking about how shes bored and wants to hang out with me but I keep telling her to find her own friends its so annoying."

"well that sucks. How old is she?" I asked

"she a little younger than us."

"oh why doesn't she go to school."

"well Zelda is very smart and happened to have already surpassed our level of education and is onto post secondary education university."

"that's so cool i wish I was that smart." it would be so cool being that smart you could bash university kids that your younger and got into school with them.

"I should meet Zelda sometime it would be cool. And I've got to go my stop is right coming up."

"alright bye."

"ya see ya tomorrow." and I got off the bus to head home down the dirt road to my foster parents house."

ugh I don't want to go home were my last thoughts before entering my own house.

**Hey peoples so I can obviously tell that this will be read by most people after the next multiple chapters so if u could just hit the key bored like so hijdvojdg that way I can have a review :) I enjoy reviews it makes me want to post it motivates me to update keep writing aspiring writers and keep reading readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zelda's POV

I walked through my bedroom door and flopped down on my bed. I took out my phone and began scrolling through my contacts.

-Sara  
-Romani  
-Maple  
-Link

Only four contacts on a phone is usually sad for a teenager, but from where my family's from there is no such thing as phones. It's called walk to your friends and talk to them. But here I am looking at my phone with the four numbers Sheik had gotten for me. Leaving me to decide that I had a mission, if I chose to accept it. Mission: Ask Link out on a date, tonight. According to Sheik, Link is the right one for me. He's got blonde hair, blue eyes; he's tall enough under my standards (apparently) and is very respectful towards woman. Earning him bonus points, so in general he fits my list. I wonder if he likes going to the movies?

***#***  
Link's POV

I walked through the front door and looked around approvingly. The air smelled fresh, not a sign of fresh liqueur in the air or on the floor. Meaning that my "parents" were not drunk and that meant no beatings. You see along with my foster parents being really cool, they have a problem with drinking. I never reported them because they are really quite nice, except when intoxicated. Though, when I walked into the living room, I heard the weirdest sound.

"Ugh. Evan we should... my siblings could be …. home soon." it sounded like Samantha's voice, I narrowed my eyes, did she have a guy over?

"Come on babe," a boy purred, "you said they were out we could go in your room if that makes you more comfortable."

My eyes widened, definitely time to step in. Clearing my throat, I said in a fake cheerful voice,"Hello Samantha, you never told us you have friends over." I glared at that guy, making him look terrified enough to wet himself.  
"Link!" Samantha exclaimed in surprise, "I thought you had a date."

I froze in realization that Samantha was right. "... oh **. I forgot, Romani is gonna murder me, ** ** ** aghh."

"Okay Link you should leave right now then, if you want to catch your date." is what Samantha insisted but I didn't move. Knowing what she was trying to pull.

"Oh no I won't, first the boy leaves then we'll call your siblings to come home." My voice getting dangerously low, "So there's no more unexpected visitors." at this moment the guy had the guts to step in.

"Hey dude, give us a break we weren't gonna to do anything, you now.. below the belt." He gestured to his groin.

"Out." I growled, taking a threatening step towards him. He bolted out of the house, pants in hand, so fast Usan Bolt will have a new competitor in the Olympics.

"So Link. Any chance you don't tell mom and dad." Que the puppy look from Samantha.

"Fine," I huffed out, "but only if you give me a good reason not to go and see Romani. I'm not in the mood to go out with her, I just don't feel like it...I don't know."

She shrugged smiling, "Fine so here is what you do you tell her that your sick and not feeling well and to make it convincing you have to..."

***#***

Hey Link this is Zelda my brother gave me your number and he was wondering if you want to go out to the movies? :) Its the one close to your house.

So when I got this text ten minutes ago I thought no I don't want too, but then I remembered the pros. Zelda is 1) really smart 2) apparently single and 3) if she's hot then it would be so worth it. So all of a sudden I was a little excited about going to see this girl I've never met before, on a somewhat of a date... cool.

Hey Zelda, yeah sure. You good with the new remake of the "Legend of Majora's Mask"?  
It would be cool see u there ;)

"Hey Samantha! I need nice looking casual clothing! What should I wear?" I called to her. I didn't want her first impression that I was a slob.

"WHY?" She yelled back."I have a date with one of my friends sisters." I replied.

"YOUR BLACK JEAN SHORTS AND THE GREEN SHIRT WITH THE LONG SLEEVES AND COLLAR." She yelled.

"You don't need to YELL so loud."

Ten minutes later, truth be told, I was in front of the movie theater waiting for Sheik, because I have no clue what his sister looks like, except that she's pretty. But after about 20 minutes I thought maybe they couldn't find me. Pulling out my phone I quickly texted, 'Hey Zelda you and ur brother here yet?'

I waited for the longest 10 seconds of my life when I heard a buzz.  
Hey ya sorry sheik couldn't make it but im here where are you?

I looked around and saw a blonde girl on her phone a red head smoking, a couple being coupley and- wait a blonde on a phone? I wonder if Zelda's the blonde, she looks like Sheik a bit.

I'm sitting on a bench and I see a blonde girl with a pink 3g iPhone that you?

The blonde girl's head shot up, she spotted me and smiled... one word wow, she was hot. She looked about half a foot shorter than me, her light pink skirt went to just above her knees and a white top that cut off at her sleeves. But one feature I noticed was her arms were muscled... like a lot of muscle even for a guy. For a girl it looked kinda weird, but strangely I felt kinda attracted to her which is very unusual, but its a hot girl give me a break.

She approached me slowly, tucking a stray stand of hair behind her ear she said, "Hey so your Link its a pleasure to meet you." Offering her hand for me to shake, which I did.

"Pleasure is all mine, want to go into the theater?" I asked

"Sure" she smiled and I felt my mouth curve up.

***#***

"Can you believe the effects? They were so cool." I said enthusiastically.

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah they were cool, but I don't like how they always have the women in trouble. Let's be serious, if I were in their position I would of done something not just stand around screaming."

"Ha-ha I thought you would say something like that, you seem pretty strong for a girl your age."

"Oh..." she looked down, pink spread over her cheeks. "I get a lot of exercise and I have learned street fighting since I was a kid so yeah..."

"Sweet... are your parents scared your gonna get kidnapped or something? Street fighting since your a kid is, no offense intended, a little weird." I winked her way, to tell her I was teasing.

"Well it does feel good now especially when I have an incredible body to show off." She bumped her shoulder with mine. My jaw fell to the floor did this girl just say that, that's my line!

"Hey um that's my line!" Her laugh floated past my ears.

"The guy is also supposed to be stronger than the girl but observe, my arms to your chicken wings." she smirked.

"Oh but your wrong physical strength is only part of a fight, I have you know you're looking at the best fencer in his school's team. Who pretty much got a scholarship from it said fencing and can take down huge opponents with muscle, but tact included." she paused and her face went ridged.

"You fence?"

"Well yeah it's the greatest, I'm a natural at it too." I said proudly.

"How cool, have you ever tried archery?" She asked.

"Yup definitely its fun but a bit boring you're in one place the whole time, maybe if you were on a moving car that would be epic!"  
"Maybe a horse rather than a car?" she suggested.

"I COULD DO THAT I LOVE HORSES...um... sorry a little enthusiastic."

She waved it off with a smile and continued on our way but, as we got towards what I was guessing was her house I heard a strangled cry, cut short from across the street. Unsettling my nerves. Whispering I spoke to Zelda, "Zelda did you hear someone over there?"

"It sounded like a woman. Lets check it out I'm not sure that's a sound someone makes when there alright." She ran across the empty street and I trailed after her.  
I walked around the corner of the alley, only to find a large man holding a girl with long blonde hair by the neck. He was yelling at the girl, "WE WANT H-" then Zelda, much to the man's surprise, took him down. By the time I caught up to her, the guy was on the ground with a rope secured around his wrists.

"...You...carry rope...on a date?" I exclaimed completely confused.

"Erm, Link it wasn't a date. My brother couldn't make it." she said softly.  
"Oh... right um ..." I coughed awkwardly.  
"I told you, I've been street fighting since I was a girl." I nodded, looking around I noticed the other girl was gone.

"Hey where's the other girl?" I asked.

Zelda shrugged nonchalantly, "Probably ran a way first chance."

"Zelda your so calm, your like... like a hero."

"Hero? Not really, just the right spot at the right time...hey do you mind heading back to my place? I can get my … mother to give you a ride back." She offered, smiling as we walked towards her house.

'Best girl ever!' I thought, I'd definitely have to see her again. When we entered her home, the atmosphere demanded etiquette in every way. Her home was a mansion you'd see on TV. It was giant! As I admired my surroundings, she hesitantly took my hand and led me up stairs to... somewhere.  
"Where are we going?" I asked her.  
She smiled opening a door,"This is my room." She walked in, moving so I could enter as well. My eyes widened with shock. When she said 'her room ', I expected a small normal pink teen girl room; not this house sized hall with a king sized bed, a mini living room with a TV, stereo system, and all the accommodating game councils; complete with a mini fridge in the corner and a bathroom with, what looked to be, a full walk in closet.  
"Whoa," I breathed, "This is so cool Zel...da" I quickly tried to cover the nickname I had given her, but she noticed.

She giggled at me, "Link, giving me a pet name already?"


End file.
